Can We Make It Home For Christmas?
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: Blossom and Bubbles are trying to get home for Christmas, but with a delayed flight, and their only choice being to fly from LA to Townsville, what're two girls supposed to do? Who comes to the rescue? Butch! On a journey by the clock to get to Townsville by 12, will they make it? There are sisterly moments, Reds and Blues, and a hint of Greens, this is a sweet fic for the holiday.


Can We Make It Home For Christmas?

 **A/N: Hello Internet! Aqua here with yet another holiday fic! Now, this is a little different, and as always, the link to the cover is at the bottom. This time, the girls are high school aged, but it's more of a nice, sweet fic for Christmas. Féliz Navidad everyone! Roll!**

 **Ages**

 **Girls and Robin-16**

 **Boys and Mitch-17**

 _8:45_

Blossom's POV

"Today's the day, Bloss! We're going home for Christmas! Oh, I can't wait to see BC and Robin and Professor! I wonder if Robin made cookies-"

"Bubs, calm down. I'm excited too, but we are around other people, so tone it down a bit, okay?" She smiled brightly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"So am I, Bubbles." Let me explain. Due to a convention here in LA that Bubbles, Buttercup and I had to attend for Anime Expo, and I was doing a poetry contest, we came to LA about 6 days ago. The expo was two days and so was the contest, but BC had to go back home two days before we were supposed to leave, due to other things, but she told us to enjoy the remainder of our two days, which we did. Now, we were about to go on the plane to Townsville and surprise our family, since they didn't know when we were coming back. We both wore the same outfit: winter coats in pink and blue, respectively, black leggings, and white snow boots. Bubbles' hair was out, reaching a couple of inches above her waist, while my hair is in a low side ponytail, my signature (smaller) bow on my head.

"Bloss, Brick says he's cooking your favorite when you come back, he says he has most of it. Luckily, we're coming today!" I smiled. As we arrived at the gate with our pink and blue luggage (again, respectively), we heard an announcement over the speaker.

" _Attention passengers, due to possibility of snow, the flight to Townsville, U.S.A has been delayed to 10:00. We apologize for the inconvenience."_ Our eyes widened. 10:00?! We wouldn't make it!

"Blossom, what are we going to do? I wanted to go home for Christmas, and this ruins everything! I even had something planned for… umm…" She started to blush.

"You wanted to see Boomer, didn't you?" She blushed red, but nodded.

"So, I'm not the only one." She snapped her head up, eyes widened.

"Y-you wanted to go see Brick?" I nodded, blushing pink. She smiled sadly.

"Too bad we won't be able to see them, or our family." I shook my head, a look of determination on my face.

"No, we will get home for Christmas, Bubbles. Hell, if we have to fly back to Townsville, then we will because I know how much this means to you, and I'll be damned if I let that go out the window, understand?" She smiled, tears in her eyes as she gave me a hug.

"T-thank you. But what'll we do?" I thought for a moment.

"Grab your luggage, we're flying back to Townsville, and we will make it before midnight." Her eyes widened.

"But it might be snowing! And we can't tell Brick and Boomer, or Professor, Robin, and especially not BC. They're all at our home." A lightbulb went off in my head, as we started walking to the exit.

"But Butch isn't. He said he isn't going until 10, AND I have his phone number, so I'll try to FaceTime him." She gaped in realization.

"You're right! Well, hurry! But why do we need Butch?" We started to approach the exit.

"He's been here and flown his way back."

"But why did he fly if he can just go on a plane?"

"He doesn't like planes, since they're so crowded, according to Buttercup."

"Oh, that kinda makes sense." I nodded and began to FaceTime Butch. He picked up after a few rings.

" _Pinky, darling, what's up?"_

"Hey Butch. Look, I'm just going to cut to the point. We, as in Bubbles and I, need your help."

" _Is that so? Well, alright, since I'm in a Christmas mood, and I've decided to be nice, what'dya need?"_

"We need your help to guide us back to Townsville" I gulped. "From LA. Our flight got delayed to 10, so we need to fly there." His eyes widened like saucers.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S DANGEROUS, AND IT MIGHT SNOW! Believe me, you're much better off waiting until 10."_ I sighed.

"Butch, please, we NEED to make it home for Christmas, we have a commitment and we miss our family terribly." Bubbles nodded.

"Please, Butch, we have to get home." We both started to blush.

"Also… We want to get there and see your brothers. We" We blushed red. "We miss them." He sighed in defeat.

" _Oh, fine. It's for a good cause. But I have text Buttercup that I'll be a little late."_

"She'll understand. Thanks a lot, Butch, it means a lot to us."

" _Alright, I texted her. She's a bit suspicious, but she says don't be too late. From where you guys are, you'll take 3 hours if you hurry, and an extra 45 minutes to actually get to your house. You do need to rest at least 3 times so you don't tire yourselves out. I would start flying east of where you are. Since your phone might die, call me when you start getting sight of the "Thanks for visiting California!" sign. Good luck, and call if you have trouble."_ I nodded.

" _Arigato_ , Butch. You're a big help."

" _No prob. Be careful, since I cannot stress that enough. See ya in a bit, Pinky, Sunshine."_ He ended it there. We started to fly as fast as we could, hoods on our heads, luggage in hand.

 _45 minutes later_

"Blossom, look! Call Butch, I see the sign!" I immediately did just that.

" _Yello?"_

"We found the sign, now what?"

" _Alright, next fly until you see the Colorado sign, and that will be your first rest stop, however, you need to rest for at least ten minutes and get your strength up, okay?"_

"Gotcha, thanks."

" _Alright, call me after the ten minutes, and I'll tell you where to go from there. Good luck, you have 2 hours and 20 minutes."_ I ended the call and we kept going after we passed the Cali sign.

 _2 hours later_

I was beginning to give up. We rested in Colorado, then pretty much flew, and flew, and flew until we forgot where to stop. So, now we're exhausted, and wondering where New York is.

"Bloss *pant* om, where are we?" Bubbles panted. She looked exhausted, poor girl. I still had a lot of strength, but I was wondering myself where we were at this point.

"I wish I could say I know Bubbles, but I don't. Wait!" We seemed to be approaching a sign. Bubbles woke up a bit.

"That's the Pennsylvania sign!" She shouted.

" _YATTA!"_ We shouted in joy. We sat atop a cloud and just sat there, luggage in our laps. I began to hum a song Bubbles knew well, as we were resting like Butch instructed us to.

 **Home For Christmas covered by JubyPhonic**

 **Blossom: Careful what you say this time of year** **  
** **Tends to weaken me** **  
** **And have a little decency and let me cry in peace** **  
** **But there's a place where I erase the challenges I've been through** **  
** **Where I know every corner, every street-name all by heart**

 **And so it is a part of my courageous plan to leave** **  
** **With a broken heart tucked away under my sleeve**

Bubbles smiled as I stroked her hair and she began to sing along.

 **Both: I wanna go home for Christmas, let me go home this year** **  
** **I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year  
** **  
**Bubbles gently sung her part, because out of the two of us, Christmas meant the world to her, and it meant a lot to me, but not as much as her, she's always excited this time of year. And I would protect that time.  
 **  
Bubbles: I'll pack my bags and leave before the sun rises tomorrow** **  
** **'cause we act more like strangers for each day that I am here** **  
** **But I have people close to me who never will desert me** **  
** **Who remind me frequently what I was like as a child**

 **And so it is a part of my courageous plan to leave** **  
** **With a broken heart tucked away under my sleeve**

 **Both: I wanna go home for Christmas, let me go home this year** **  
** **I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year**

 **Blossom: I don't know what my future holds or who I'll choose to love me** **  
** **Bubbles: But I can tell you where I'm from and who loved me to life  
** **  
**All Bubbles and I wanted was to get home for Christmas, see our family, and enjoy it. Maybe even see two certain boys whom we, secretly admitting that we missed terribly.  
 **  
** **Blossom: And so it is a part of my** **  
** **courageous plan to leave** **  
** **Bubbles: With a broken heart** **  
** **Tucked away under my sleeve**

 **Both: I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year** **  
** **I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year**

 **I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year** **  
** **I wanna go home for Christmas** **  
** **Let me go home this year**

We finished softly as I checked the time. 10:55. We might make it. Bubbles was about to fall asleep, but I shook her awake. We stretched, and set off with our luggage once more.

 _35 minutes later_

I checked the time. 11:35. We saw the Townsville sign.

"Bubbles, we're here!" She beamed.

"We might make it!" I smiled, and called Butch, to let him know we were in Townsville, and to meet us at our house.

" _Hey! You're okay! Are you in Townsville?"_

"Yeah, we're here. Meet us at our house. And thanks for helping us, it means a lot."

" _No problem."_ I ended the call as we were approaching our house. I checked the time again. 11:45.

"Boo." We jumped only to see Butch with a grin on his face.

"Hello! Glad to see you made it in one piece."

"We couldn't have done it without you."

"That means a lot, Sunshine. Now let's go." Bubbles bounced to the front door as we walked behind her. She rung the doorbell. Boomer opened it.

"BUBBLES! BLOSSOM! YOU'RE OKAY!" He dragged us and Butch inside and we saw Professor, Robin, BC, and Brick, all smiling in happiness.

"GIRLS!" BC ran up to hug us. We hugged her back.

"How'd you get here?" Bubbles and I looked at each other.

"Umm well our flight got delayed, so because we wanted to make it home for Christmas, we" Bubbles stopped, preparing to get yelled at. "We flew here. With Butch's help, of course. He guided us and we were able to make it." Brick, Boomer, BC, and Robin's eyes widened.

"YOU FLEW HERE?!" I blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah. We had no choice, but we're here." BC slapped Butch.

"OW! WHY?!" She glared.

"For not telling me!" She then blushed and kissed him direct on the lips. We gaped, especially him.

"Okay, that I didn't mind, but why?" She blushed red.

"For keeping them safe and guiding them home." He smiled. Butch _smiled._ Something's up.

"Well, I couldn't just leave them. How could I do that to my girlfriend's sisters?" She blushed as we gaped.

"YOU'RE DATING?!"

"Yeah. A-About a month ago… Surprise?" I sighed.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm cool with it, and Bubbles doesn't seem to have an objection to it. But you should've told us!"

"Sorry." We smiled as if to say, "We forgive you.", and I checked the time. 11:50. Robin smiled devilishly.

"So, Boomer, you have anything to say?"

"Not now!" He was blushing as he said this, making Bubbles suspicious.

"Boomer, what is it?" He continued to blush, but said nothing as he grabbed a blue square-shaped box with Bubbles' name on it.

"Um, Bubbles, there's something I want to ask you." She smiled.

"Yes, Boomer?"

"Would you…Umm, would you…" His poor face was as red as Brick's hat. He gave her the gift. "Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend, Bubbles?" She blushed, as she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Of course I would." She opened the box and gasped. It was a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle. She went and hugged Boomer tightly.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas." Robin smiled, but then she AND Buttercup smirked towards Brick, who was looking everywhere but my face. I checked the time. 11:56.

"Brick, if your brothers can do it, then so can you. You are being ridiculous!" Buttercup said annoyed.

"Bro, she's right, if we can do it, then so can you. Stop being a coward!" Butch said honestly.

"She deserves better, I can't do this!" Brick said blushing. Time: 11:57.

"You don't know what she'll say, so step up and tell her! You know you love her, so don't let her go!" Robin and Boomer said. I blushed.

"Brick, what's going on?" He turned to me, a red box in his hand. 11:59.

"Blossom, I have loved you for the longest time now, so… Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I smiled, a light blush on my face, and tears in my eyes. I walked up to him.

"You dork." He smiled.

"That a yes?" I checked the time. 12:00.

"What do you think?" We kissed as the clock struck midnight.

"Awww. See Brick, she said yes." Buttercup said. He rolled his eyes and looked at me with love.

"Here. Merry Christmas, _Sakura._ " I opened the box and I smiled. It was a silver pendant with a light pink rose quartz in the shape of a cherry blossom in the middle.

"Brick, it's beautiful. _Arigato, amor."_ He smiled.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." We kissed once more and I shared a thought with Bubbles.

' _Looks like we made it home for Christmas. And it was well worth it.'_

 **A/N: I finished it! This has to be one of the sweetest things I've written, but that doesn't mean I don't like it! Tell me what you think, and I hope you can all have a happy, safe holiday. ¡Féliz Navidad! (Merry Christmas!)**

 **Translations**

 **Arigato=Thank you (Japanese)**

 **Sakura=Blossom (Japanese)**

 **Amor=Love (Spanish)**

 **Yatta!=Yay! (Japanese)**

 **Cover link-** **watch?v=EdUH5Vsu7QY**

 **That's all folks! Happy Holidays, and see you in whatever I make next! Adios! /Sayonara!**


End file.
